Fantasies
by Team Alpha Wolf Squadron
Summary: Oneshot. It's Alec's wedding night. He never expected to be visited by a demon.


Alec had waited years for this moment.

He sat, throwing off his white blazer as he did so. It had been suffocating him all morning, the white so pure he felt unworthy of wearing it. He'd heard, a long time ago, that only people who were virgins wore white to their weddings. Funny how something like that just became the norm rather than a statement as the years went past.

His tie was the next to go. Jace had been so adamant that it had to be perfect that morning. He'd made him redo it four times before taking over and doing it himself another three. He knew his brother was just worried. He'd spent more time fretting about the wedding than Alec had. He had wanted everything to be just right and more. Really, the tie was the last thing he could control before the big show. Alec knew he should have been at least a little frustrated with Jace's actions, but, he honestly couldn't help find it endearing. Jace wasn't usually someone who showed their emotions so to see him so frantic was sweet.

Still, he sent a small prayer to Clary when it came to her turn. He knew Jace would be five times worse at his own wedding.

He watched the light in the bathroom, as he shed his shirt, watching the was the shadows moved under the golden light.

He knew what was coming, what was expected of him, but, truthfully, he wouldn't mind another night of just sleeping. His duty was to make sure this marriage was fulfilled in every sense of the word, that, sooner or later, he would have to try and lay with his spouse. He didn't think he could do it.

Then again… he drifted as arms wound around his shoulders, looping together at the front to trap him in as a soft mouth drifted over his neck.

Huh. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all. He pressed his skin more firmly to those lips.

It wasn't so bad. Pleasant, even, and much better than what his imagination had come up with leading up to this night. He could do this, he thought as something intoxicating caught his nose. What was that? They hadn't been wearing it earlier anyway.

He lolled his head back, soft strands of hair brushing against his cheek as that mouth moved up to nip at his ear.

"Hmmm," he sighed, his pants becoming a bit too tight.

He could definitely maybe more than do this.

He perked back up, adamant to turn and give it his best shot before his body decided to change its mind. Before he noticed the arms around him anyway.

It was dark in the room, everything in it thrown in a rough shade of grey. It had been enough to convince his brain on first glance that nothing was wrong. But, as he looked closer, he noted his beloveds skin a few shades darker than it should have been, even in the shadows.

He drew back, the soft curves he'd been expecting to see replaced with sharp lines and short hair. Worse, two glowing demonic eyes staring straight back at him.

"The fuck?" He yelped, scrambling away until his back hit the bathroom door.

He could hear movement beyond, a soft pitter pat of feet. He should have known, he'd never seen anyone come out after all. He should have called their attention, told them to phone for help, but all that came out was a squeak as the figure on the bed came into better clarity.

It was a demon. It had to be from those eyes. Alec had heard the stories all his life about them. How they seduced people into giving up their souls. He had been afraid of them when he was a child, his parents telling him to behave or else the demons would come for him. As he'd grown older he'd stopped believing in them. Now, it was like his whole belief system was being questioned again as he saw those glowing yellow eyes.

The demon wasn't as bothered by Alec as he was by it. In fact, it stretched out like a cat along Alec's sheets, pillowing his head as he purred, "And we were just getting to the good part.

"What the hell is going on?" Alec choked out. Maybe if he could be heard talking something would come of it.

The creature on the bed smiled like it had read Alec's mind, bouncing up from its sprawl to stalk closer and closer until it was crowding him against the door. "My darling Alexander, do you honestly think I would have come to you if there was even the possibility we'd be caught?"

It looked like a man, which was probably the worst part. His skin was soft where it caged Alec in. Gloriously nude, his skin shone bronze as the dim light from the bathroom caught it. Alec felt his breath catch for more than one reason as all that muscle and bone showed its interest against him.

The creature was shorter than him, which should have meant Alec could easily overpower it. But, if the stories were to be believed, this creature was much more powerful than it appeared. This face it was showing him was probably just a form to try and placate Alec. To tempt him.

Alec would be lying if he said it wasn't slightly successful.

"But, I'm married."

The demon smiled like Alec had just told it a joke, grabbing his hand where it lay limply by his side and bringing it up to be examined in the brief light. The gold shone like glitter, the band simple and practical as the demon twirled it around his finger. The whole digit went in the creature's mouth, its tongue stroking along the underside as it slid out. "So you are."

His hand dropped back to his side as the creature let go, once more crowding him in, nosing under Alec's chin while those yellow eyes never left his.

"Please, it's my wedding night," he begged. Alec didn't want to die. Not tonight of all nights. Sure, he had been wishing for an easy night, maybe even a distraction so he wouldn't have to make up an excuse, but if this was the alternative, if God was punishing him then he had learned his lesson. He would consummate this marriage, he would do it every night so long as he was spared.

But the demon didn't disappear as he sent off his prayer. It kissed along Alec's jaw, his cheek until it was hovering just over Alec's lips.

A sob broke out of his throat, Alec feeling tears well up as the seconds passed and the demon still didn't disappear. The demon didn't seem put off by Alec's misery. On the contrary, a smirk pulled along the edge of its lips, as its eyes tried to appear tender, concerned. One of its fingers wiped the tear that escaped, a satisfied purr rumbling through its chest as it said, "Don't cry Alexander, I'm only giving you what you want."

"What I want?" he echoed, his voice broken even to his own ears.

The demon nodded. "I've been watching you Alexander. The way you move," it sighed, its body brushing against Alec's harder, an imitation of what it wanted to do telling in the way it rolled its hips up as it pulled slightly away. "The way you talk," it bit gently at the corner of Alec's mouth, moving away just as another sob broke out to whisper the last part in his ear, "The way you look at other boys."

Alec froze. He hadn't- how did- no one was supposed to know!

The demon drew back, not bothering to hide the smirk this time. "We see all sorts down below. Hear all sorts. I wasn't going to, I've tried to hold myself back, but I thought, just this once, I would give in. It is your wedding night after all."

Alec shivered, both from what the demon was saying and what it was asking from Alec. The demon brushed up against him again, groaning obscenely when Alec didn't show any form of disgust this time.

"Tell me no. Send me away and none of this has to have happened. I'll forget all about those prayers you whisper in the night. All those thoughts you've had. I'll leave. Just tell me."

"I'm married," Alec repeated again, wanting to say no, to tell this creature to get out. He could hear himself say it in his mind, but getting the words out was so hard when he could feel, smell, taste the creature in front of him. He didn't know if it was magic or just the demon, but whatever it was it was intoxicating, and getting more so the longer it stood in front of Alec.

The demon hummed, chuckling slightly at Alec's lack of refusal. "So you've said. But wouldn't you rather start your married life with a real wedding night. One you'll actually enjoy. Think about it Alexander, one night of indulgence. Of giving into those desires you've always pushed away. I can give that to you. I can take it out of your system. Fuck you so hard you'll never want another cock inside of you again."

Alec heard himself whimper for an entirely different reason than he should have.

The demon wasn't wrong. He had looked at men in ways he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't help it. He'd tried so hard to not believe it true of himself, had forced himself to look away so many times he'd made himself sick just thinking about it. But the truth was, he was harder standing here with a demon pressing into him than he had been in his entire twenty two years of living.

He wanted it so bad, and the demon could tell as it leaned in to suck at Alec's chest.

He needed one last defence. One last attempt to make the demon go away because he was going to give in. He didn't know if it was his own want thriving at the idea of getting what it wanted, or some magic the demon was using, but he was going to give in if he didn't try just one last time to make the creature go away.

Eventually, the only line of defence he could come up with was "It's sinful." A line his parents had used, that the society he lived in had used when talking about such relations.

The demon laughed again, bright eyes pinning Alec to the wood as it quipped, "That's exactly why I'm here darling," before it was dragging Alec to the bed.

The creature didn't have to move Alec around to get him naked, with one flick of its elegant wrist Alec's uncomfortable pants were off and Alec could finally feel that soft skin completely against his own.

It was glorious, wonderful to feel the slide of legs and nudge up too far to graze balls instead of nothing. It was also terribly wrong. He knew that even as the demon held him down on the bed.

"Be loud," it urged. "Let it all out. This may be the only chance you have."

Alec did. With every tumble they took and mouth latching onto skin he let his feelings on the matter be known. When the demon slicked his fingers up, nudging against his hole Alec keened so high he didn't know his voice could get that high. No one had ever touched him there. It was weird, the fingers circling and pushing more gently than he thought they would.

God, he thought, wondering if he should still be using that name when he was dealing with a demon, his brain shorting out as the fingers pushed inside just a bit more. They would be inside him soon, he whined at the thought. He'd imagined it, sure, but it was going to happen, actually happen.

His legs locked, straining slightly as those fingers finally seated themselves inside.

It was weird, it was wonderful. Even more so when the demon hit a bundle of nerves inside of him and Alec saw white.

He threw his hands up, tangling them in his hair, in the sheets next to him, anywhere to ground him as the demon used Alec's hips to pull his body down onto its fingers. He lifted his hips as best he could under that strength, digging his heels in until he could help move his body how it wanted.

He yipped when the demon found his prostate again. The creature decided it was done with teasing after a while, and shifted his grip to keep Alec still. He didn't move so much as stroke this time, the shallow slide grazing him again and again until his thighs were shaking.

"I'm gonna-" He warned.

"Do it," The demon growled, releasing some kind of magic that felt like little bits of electric zapping up his body. It sent Alec coming, his cock pulsing untouched on his stomach. The strands landed on his chest, and in one instance his neck, the demon sighing as it slipped its fingers out.

It didn't give Alec time to rest as it climbed on his chest. Taking itself in hand it didn't take too many strokes before it was adding to the mess on Alec's skin.

It fell to the side, landing in the pillows to Alec's right.

"Magnus?" he asked when he caught his breath.

The warlock didn't make a sound, shuffling slightly to make himself more comfortable before, once again, lying still. Alec laughed, enjoying the afterglow for a while.

When he'd somewhat recovered, he switched on one of the lamps. Magnus was still breathing at least. Alec couldn't help planting a lingering kiss on his back, he'd been waiting ages to be able to touch Magnus so freely, and took full advantage when it came to times like this.

A scratch at the bathroom door told him to hurry up, Alec laughing slightly as he let Chairman have full control of the room again. He hadn't wanted to lock the poor car in the bathroom, but somehow, and Alec was still trying to figure out how, Chairman always seemed to find a way into Magnus' bedroom when they were getting frisky.

He cleaned up before joining Magnus and Chairman back on the bed. The cat was curled on Magnus' thighs, the warlock still stock still in his fluffy pillows.

"That was… I thought you were going to actually… fuck me," Alec said. "Not that I'm complaining. That was… pretty amazing." His brain was still rebooting.

Magnus finally moved, flopping onto his back to peer at Alec. "Don't get me wrong Alexander, I'm all for effort. But we haven't even blown each other yet. Not to mention I think that role playing was a bit too exciting to make it to that part of the show." Magnus frowned as best he could with endorphins still running through his veins. "Speaking of, how on earth did you come up with that again?"

Alec fought the blush, shrugging. "When you're afraid of everyone finding out you like guys, you tend to get a bit creative in the imagination department." He couldn't even begin to begin on all the scenarios he'd dreamt up so he could have an excuse to toss off to guys.

"The wedding though," Magnus hummed.

Alec shrugged again. "There were a lot of reports in the institute of demons attacking virgins on their wedding nights." It also helped that Alec still had his wedding suit from when he'd almost married Lydia. Everything had just been too perfect. All he'd needed was to persuade Magnus on board. Speaking of. "I know you weren't too fond of the idea so, thank you, again."

Magnus nodded, "I wasn't. But, I have to admit, there is something delightfully enjoyable about it now I'm on the other side."

"If it's any consolation, you were a horrible demon."

"I was?" there was a hint of hope in Magnus' voice, hidden behind indignation.

"A demon wouldn't have given me so many outs."

That got a smile, and Magnus cuddling into his side, his cat eyes still out. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Or," Alec hesitated only slightly before proposing, "Next time we could do something you like. I'm sure you have a multitude of ideas swimming around in that head of yours."

"If only you knew Alexander."


End file.
